


Roleplay.

by klanceft



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coffee, Fanfictionception, I promise it will be gay ok?, Jelix but not really?, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Obsession, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier AWAY!, Septiplier Jelix?, Stockholm Syndrome, THERE WILL BE SEPTIPLIER OK, Writer's Block, Writers, YOU WILL UNDERSTAND LATER I PROMISE, insane, its hard to explain, jacksepticeye - Freeform, kiddnapping, long story, lots of coffee, mention of jelix, pewdiepie - Freeform, septiplier definitely?, septiplier sorta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klanceft/pseuds/klanceft
Summary: Mark Fischbach writes fanfiction about Felix and Jack, two characters from his favorite book series. But Mark has some trouble with writers block, so he gets a young man named Sean Mcloughlin to help him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a longer story that is not a one-shot. I tried to work on pacing and I hope you like it!

Mark leaned back in his seat and sighed in defeat. He was a writer, and he had to get the next chapter out by tomorrow. Mark Fischbach wrote fiction. Well, he wrote fanfiction. People always say that fanfiction doesn’t require actual effort and it is just dirty smut. He ignored them for the most part, as he was happy with his fanfiction, and the people who read it. By now, he had thousands of people reading his stories on Fanfikk.net, and he considered them his friends. He was quite active on social media, but a shut-in in real life. He didn’t seem to appeal to the ladies when he mentioned that he wrote gay fan-fiction for most of his time. Mark didn’t even have a job, and he was 27. He had worked all through his teen years in various jobs, and moved to Ireland for more privacy. He was able to pay off a cabin out in the woods. He only ever went out to buy groceries. He was happy. Somewhat…

“FUCKING WRITERS BLOCK” He yelled out to no one in particular, for he was alone. He was having quite some trouble formulating a scenario for a love scene. Mark had never been in a romantic relationship with anyone. He had no idea how romance worked, he didn’t even know how to kiss. The scene he was working on was between 2 characters named Felix and Jack. His favorite character in his writing was Jack. They were from a mystery/detective series called The Diamond Snatched. Jack was quite spunky, and optimistic. He had a unique little tuft of green hair which Mark thought fit his personality. Felix was more of a drama queen, and quite sarcastic. They weren’t gay lovers in the original novels, but Mark along with others they imagined that they were. He had gotten quite good at getting into the head of his characters, but he was having quite a hard time with the mannerisms of the couple.

Leaning back forward in his seat, Mark stared down at his calloused hands. He observed every line and crevice. He did this out of plain boredom as he contemplated whether he should go outside into town or not. He thought, but he knew that he would never actually leave if he didn’t force himself. Reluctantly, he put his hands on his knees, and stood up. When he straightened his back, it cracked all the way up his spine. He had been hunched over for hours. He leaned over to his keyboard again, and saved what little he had written. Mark was extremely tired, he had no idea how late he had stayed up, and when he wrote his fanfiction, time passed by very quickly. He shuffled over to his kitchen and grabbed the coffee pot. He looked down at it and it took him a few seconds to concentrate, but he realized that it was empty.

“Man I consume too much caffeine” he muttered to himself. He walked over to the sink and tried to turn on the tap. It took him a few tries, since the cabin was old and everything was rusty. Once he got the tap to work he started to daydream. He imagined what the love scene would be like in real life. He tried to write this part so many times in his many stories, but the only experience he had was the smutty things that he read. His descriptions were dreadful and ridiculous honestly. His vocabulary of romance consisted of mainly “throbbing member”, “yelped”, “moan”, and “thrust”. It never bothered him or his readers, but those were all one-shots. This was Marks first attempt at a full novel-length story, and he was quite proud of the Alternate Universe that he created with this one.

He felt his feet become wet and he looked down. “FUCK” Mark yanked away the pot and set it down on the counter. He reached over and shut off the water flow as he glanced around the mess of his house for a towel. He spotted one buried under his dozens of coffee mugs. He ran his hand through his black locks as he pushed aside the mugs to access the small hand towel. He dropped it on the floor near the sink and kicked it around with his foot to try to lazily soak up the water that had overflowed. The tiny towel barely made a difference, but once the fabric had soaked up all it could, Mark was seriously considering going to the café at this point. He was too tired to operate and make his own coffee, and the place would probably be quite empty since it was very early in the morning. He absolutely hated human interaction, but he needed to get some fresh air anyways. He left the kitchen and the mess behind, and stumbled into his bedroom. He walked over to his dressers and sighed. The drawers were all open, and the clothes were spilled haphazardly all over them. Of course they were all dirty, because Mark wore the same outfit for days on end. He grabbed the nearest t-shirt and brought it up to his nose. He cautiously took a small sniff.

“Oh my fucking god” Mark bent over coughing and heaving. “That was rancid” he muttered to himself. Mark tossed the disgusting clothing item over his shoulder and he reached a bit farther for a different shirt. He ended up grabbing his lucky red flannel. He slowly brought it to his face and sniffed. He sighed in relief when it didn’t have a stink. “Give me luck flannel; you have never let me down. Please please please please” he murmured with his face pressed into the clothing. He threw it over on to his unmade bed and pulled off the plain black long sleeved shirt that he was wearing. “Well, it can’t get any worse” Mark said as he tossed the black shirt on to his dresser pile. He was hit with a sudden chill, so he snatched his flannel off of the bed and buttoned it up quickly. He looked down at the black jeans that he was wearing.

“Ehhhh, not covered in stains. Clean enough for me” He walked out of his bedroom and grabbed his glasses from the computer desk where he had left them. “These things never stay clean” Mark muttered to himself as he rubbed the lenses on his shirt and slipped on his shoes. He shoved them on his face as he ran out the door of his small cabin to the café that was just outside of the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> As I would always love to improve as a writer, please give me feedback below if possible :)  
> Kudos are also greatly appreciated!  
> Talk to me on social media!  
> Instagram-@trinernet.fanfics


End file.
